Nathan Megafang
by Jesse220
Summary: Ok this is my first Yo-kai Watch Fanfic. But to be honest I've never watch the show or the movies. But I have an interest about the character Nathan Adams whom is 11 years old and uses a watch to see, summon, and befriends Yo-kai. "But in an alternate universe of Yo-kai watch Nathan is 6 years old instead of 11 years old, and he was adopted by an anthropomorphic (Furry) Wolf Family
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prologue

Long ago in an alternate universe of Yo-Kai Watch, in a town called Springdale. The Adams Lily and Aron and their 6 month old baby boy Nathan were outside their house while Nathan was shirtless, barefooted and in his diapers, and in a baby fence with his baby toys. His Father Aron was down on his left foot playing with him and making funny faces at his son making him laugh.

Nah nah nah, "Aron said while making funny faces at his baby son Nathan."

Little baby Nathan laugh out loud with his arms and hands reaching out to his father Aron, while Aron holds a baby rattle with his right hand and gives it to his son.

Her ya go buddy, "Aron said to his son."

Baby Nathan grabs the rattle from his father and starts to shake it really hard, after that, he places the rattle in his mouth and chews on it. Then he starts to drool on the rattle with his saliva. Meanwhile his wife Lily was watering her vegetable garden with her hose. Then suddenly her hose was caught in a knot, she tried to unknot it but, it was no use.

Aron! "Lily hollered at her husband."

Yes Honey? "He answered with his head turned towards her wife."

Can you come her and help me with the hose? "She asked her husband Aron."

I'm coming baby. "He answered to his wife Lily."

Aron got up on his feet and goes over to the vegetable garden to help his wife Lilly to un knot the hose leaving their baby son Nathan all alone in the baby fence. But just then Nathan looked up in the sky and he sees a red balloon floating away above the house passing him above. Baby Nathan starts to have an interested in the balloon so he dropped his rattle and crawled after the balloon while his parents weren't looking, then he started to climb off the baby fence but his diaper was caught on top of the fence leaving him hanging upside down.

Baby Nathan struggles to get him self free then his diaper was ripped off of Nathan making him completely naked. But he continued to craw after the red balloon that was floating away. Mean while Lilly and Aron were still getting their hose unknotted.

Alright I got it Lily. "Aron said to his wife."

Suddenly the hose was spiraling out of control getting Lilly crawled on the street, and he started to climbed on the empty cardboard box where the red pickup truck is loaded with other cardboard boxes, which are full and taped up closed. Baby Nathan reaches out for the red balloon with his right arm as it floats away. Aron tuns the hose off and it went flat on the ground.

Good God! "Lily Said while groaning in a slight bit of anger."

Lily takes her glasses off and starts to dry them with her cleaning cloth. She drys her glasses and puts them back on, then suddenly Lily Caught her baby boy naked and on the street in horror.

OH MY GOD! "Lily screamed in Terror."

What's wrong Lily? "Aron asked." Then he turned around and witnessed his baby son naked and on the street in horror.

NATHAN! "Aron screamed in terror." Aron started to run after his baby son.

LITTLE BUDDY! BUDDY! "He shouted."

But baby Nathan fell in the box while a robotic mover with 6 wheels and a large claw picked up the box with the baby in it, and placed it on the pickup The pickup truck started and took off with Nathan in the box.

NAAAAAATHAAAANN! "Aron screamed in terror for his son."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "Lily screamed super loud with her hands on her cheeks." MY BABY! MY BABY! "She shouted while crying"

HONEY! "Aron shouted while holding his wife." SHHHHH SHHHHHH! It's going to be ok! We're gonna get our baby back I promise! "He said to his wife."

Lily and Aron ran into their car and Aron started the car in full speed and went after the pickup that has their baby son Nathan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Chase

The Adams Aron and Lily were in their car while in a pursuit in the red pickup that contains their 6 moth old baby boy Nathan in the box, going super fast like a race against time but it was no race, it was Chase. A chase for their baby son.

HURRY ARON! THAT PICKUP HAS OUR SON IN IT! "Lily shouted"

I KNOW BABY I KNOW! I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN! "Aron shouted."

As they continue to chase after the pickup, it went through the traffic light that went green. But suddenly the light changed into red but Aron didn't slow down and stopped, he went through the red light causing other cars to crash while other cars were being forced to stop. Then the Adams continue to chase after the red pickup with their baby son in it

HANG ON BABY MOMMY'S COMING! "Lily shouted with her head sticking out the car window."

As they kept on chasing the pick up that contains their 6 month old baby boy Nathan, the pickup went on the right side and Aron turned his car on the right side also, then Aron sticks his head out the window and sees the opened cardboard box knowing that Nathan is in that box. But suddenly the red pick up truck turned right. But unfortunately, Aron didn't paid attention to the pick up he was focused on Nathan, and kept going straight.

ARON YOU IDIOT THE PICKUP WENT RIGHT! "Lily Screamed"

I'm sorry honey I'll turn the car around! "Aron Replied."

Aron turns the car on the left side of the road in order to find the pickup with baby Nathan in it. But unfortunately there was a traffic jam coming up ahead, Aron pushed the break really hard making their car stop really quick. the cause of the traffic jam were 2 cars that crashed, and there were 2 men arguing about the incident they've caused.

Hang on I'm gonna turn around! "Aron said to Lily"

but as he turned his head back and began to pull the car and turn around, more cars were coming and they prepared to stop due to a traffic jam forcing Aron to stop his car. Then his wife Lily started to cry really loud! Then Aron Started to hug her in sadness.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "She Cried."

I'm sorry Lily. I'm so sorry. "He weep."

Few hours later, it was cloudy outside and the red pickup was driving through another town known as Greensville. A town that is 600 miles out Northwest. While it was still carrying the 6 month old baby boy Nathan nude and in the cardboard box, but then the pickup hit a bump on the road causing the box with Nathan in it to flew off the pick up and landed on the side walk really hard where an abandoned building stands. Then little baby Nathan begin to wimpier with his eyes all watery and then he begins to cry really loud while it started to rain,

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "Baby Nathan cried."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in the other side of the there were 2 wolf couples known as the Megafangs. Jason the 20 year old male grey wolf With Huge Muscles, Pink pecs, and a pink 14 inch Humanoid Penis, He has Long Black Spiky hair, and big balls. His Fur is Grey while his secondary fur color is white on his Muzzle, Chest, penis, and balls. But right now he's wearing jean shorts, sandals, and a black sleeveless t-shirt.

His wife Karen an 18 year old 12 feet tall Wolf With Gigantic breasts, black nipples, and Wide hips. She has blue eyes and Extra long spiky black hair. Her fur is Black while her secondary fur color is light grey on her muzzle, breasts, vagina, and on her upper knees. But right now she's wearing blue shorts, a pink t-shirt, and a brown bra on her gigantic breasts.

They were walking with 8 of their 6 month old wolf puppies in their baby carriages Their son Jake with yellow eyes, and black fur. he has short black hair. Their seconded son Nick with Yellow eyes like his brother Jake. He also has Shot Black Hair, His Fur is Light grey while his secondary fur color is Black on his face, His hands, and feet. The Third son Jimmy with Blue Eyes, and White fur. He has long black hair. And their Fourth son Zed with Yellow eyes. Like his Father he has Long Black Spiky hair, and his fur color is Grey while his secondary fur color is white on his Muzzle, Chest, penis, and balls.

Next their Daughter Sonia with long black hair, and yellow eyes. Her fur is white, while her secondary fur color is light grey on her face, muzzle, chest, and feet. Their Second daughter Mindy with Black fur and long black spiky hair. She has blue eyes. the third daughter is Bonnie with blue eyes and long spiky black hair, her fur is grey, while her secondary fur color is black on her muzzle, chest, hands, and feet. And the fourth daughter is Linda with long spiky hair, and blue eyes. Her fur is black while her secondary fur Color is white on her muzzle, lower arms, and lower legs.

Man it's started to rain Karen. "Jason said to his wife."

Looks like we're gonna have to use our umbrellas. "Karen Replied."

Both Jason and his wife Karen grabbed both of their umbrellas Jason unfolded his while Karen unfolded hers. Her Umbrella was bigger than Jason's big enough to shield them and 8 of their puppies from the rain. As the rain pours down hard, they proceed to walk their way back to the van.

We better get you puppies home. "Jason said to all 8 of his pups."

Both Jason and Karen make their way back to the van with 8 of their 6 month old puppies, then suddenly they heard crying. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Then the Megafang couple stops.

What's that crying? "Karen asked."

I heard it too. Sounds like it's coming from the other side. "Jason replied."

Both Jason and his 12 foot tall wife went to the other side with 8 of their puppies. Then suddenly they saw an opened cardboard box next to the abandoned building. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

It's coming from the box. "Karen said to her husband."

Jason and his wife Karen proceeds further then they looked down and they saw a naked baby boy in the box laying on his back while crying with his arms and fist up and getting himself soaking wet due to the rain. Both Jason and Karen where shocked. And all 8 of their puppies were wagging their tails.

(GASP) My God It's a human baby boy. "Karen said."

Now what kind of soulless pigs would abandoned their baby alone on the streets like this? "Jason asked in anger while looking both ways."

After that, Jason lowers himself on his knees and he gets a good look at baby Nathan and smelling him, then Jason sees Nathan's cute little penis and testicles.

WAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAA! "Nathan cried,"

Jason picks the baby up from the box gently with his right arm, then 6 month old Nathan stops crying and he sees Jason, and then Nathan starts to snuggle on Jason's chest and Karen came up close and took a sniff at his cute bottom, after that they looked at each other.

Oh the poor baby. I think he likes you. You know what? I think we should adopt him as one of our own. "She said to her husband."

Awwww such a cute baby boy. Alright, let's take him with us "Jason replied while smiling at baby Nathan."

Jason and his wife Karen went away with 8 of their puppies taking baby Nathan with them.


	4. Chapter 4

At court house in the court room, the Megafang couple in dark blue suits and with red ties with the baby boy in a diaper this time while sucking on a blue pacifier we're have a conversation with the 55 year old male human judge.

So where did you find the little fella at? "The Judge asked."

Well your honor it's like this we we're walking down the block but then we heard him crying. "Jason answered the judge"

Yes and then we found him in a cardboard box completely naked, and we would like to adopt him if you don't mind. "Karen replied."

Well it seems to me you've got 8 pups, are you sure you want to adopt him? "The judge asked."

Yes your honer we want to. "Jason Replied."

Alright but what do you want to name him? "The judge asked back to Jason."

We'll call him Nathan. "Jason answered."

Alright then sign the adoption papers and he's all yours. "The Judge said to the Megafangs."

The judge handed out the adoption papers to the Megafangs, Jason and Karen went up to the judge and they signed the papers. And then, they halved adopted baby Nathan as their own.

Thank you your honer. "Karen said to the judge."

The Judge nodded with a smile on his face. and after that they left the court house, and the proceeded to the van. They open up the doors, Jason closes the back seats due to the size of his wife. Karen got in the back of the van with Nathan and then the van door closes. Then Jason went in the van and they drove away. In the back of the Van Karen was holding baby Nathan in her arms. then Nathan spits his pacifier out and then Karen pulls her shirt down and she started to breastfeed her now adopted son with her gigantic breast.

You poor little thing but don't worry, mama and papa will take good care of you. "Karen said to her adopted son while she breastfeeds Nathan."

That's right buddy and you'll have lots of fun with you new Brothers and sisters. "Jason said to his adopted son with his head slightly turned towards him."

12 minutes later. Both Jason and his wife Karen were home at the large modern blue house. Jason parked his van in front of the garage, and then he and his wife got out of the van while carrying baby Nathan in her arms.

Were home Nathan. Karen said to her adopted son.

That's right buddy. "Jason said to his adopted son while looking back and smiling at him."

Jason opens the door then he and his wife went in with their baby son. While they got in, Karen's Mother Ashley a 35 year old 12 feet tall Wolf With Gigantic breasts, black nipples, and Wide hips. Her fur is Black while her secondary fur color is light grey on her muzzle, breasts, vagina, and on her upper knees. She has a strong resemblance to her daughter Karen, but with yellow eyes and shot hair.

Her Father Gerald a 37 year old 6 feet tall white wolf with with huge muscles black pecs and a black 15 inch humanoid penis. he has long blue hair, and green eyes.

Her sister Molly a 19 year old 5'8 feet tall wolf with gigantic breasts and wide hips, her fur is black. She has green eyes and extra long blue hair. They were baby sitting 8 of the puppies Jake, Nick, Jimmy, Zed, Sonia, Mindy, Bonnie, and Linda. Ashley breastfeeds both Jake and Sonia with her gigantic breasts, while Molly breastfeeds her nephew and niece Zed and Linda. Gerald was on the floor playing with his grand kids Nick, Jimmy, Mindy, and Bonnie with their baby toys while wagging their tails.

Mama, papa, Molly we're home. "Karen said to her family."

Hey there sweetie. "Ashley replied to her daughter Karen"

Karen, Jason good to see ya. "Gerald said to his daughter and his son in law."

Oh your home. "Molly said to her sister and brother in law"

Then Molly, her mother Ashley, and her father Gerald walked up to Jason, Karen, and baby Nathan while she and her mother continues to breastfeed Jake, Sonia, Zed, and Linda. Then all 4 of them stops sucking on their gigantic breasts, and then they took a nap in their arms.

Guys guess what. We've adopted a human baby boy and there he is. Karen said to her parents and sister while presenting baby Nathan to them.

That's right he our son now. "Jason replied to his family in law while patting Nathan in the head softly"

Oh look at him. "Ashley said while leaning down on him."

Whoa. "Gerald said in a surprise."

Molly was surprised also like her father. She and her parents smell baby Nathan, then Nathan spits on Molly's nose with his tongue out and she pulls herself away from him and wiggles her nose. Gerald giggled at her daughter Molly after wards.

My God Karen, I can't believe you've adopted a human boy. "Molly said to her sister while pointing at baby Nathan."

I know Molly, but she needs us. "Karen replied to her sister."

But you've got 8 puppies. Why would you adopt a human boy? "Molly asked."

He was all alone abandoned on the streets, we couldn't leave him there. "Karen Answered."

That poor fella. If I ever find out who ditch that cute guy, There's gonna be pounding! "Gerald said in anger while placing his fist in his hand"

Honey relax. The boy's fine now. "Ashley calms her husband"

Sorry Ashley. "Gerald apologized while lowering his fist."

Then Molly hands out Zed and Linda to her sister Karen. While her mother Ashley hands out Jake and Sonia to her son in law Jason. Jason and Karen grabs their pups, and they hold them in their arms while Karen continues to hold baby Nathan in her arms.

Have our pups been good? "Jason asked."

Yep they have been really good. "Gerald replied to his son in law."

Thank you for watching them while we're away. "Karen said to her family"

Your welcome sweetie. "Ashley replied to her daughter."

Molly, her mother, and father hugged Jason, Karen, and their puppies along with Nathan goodbye and then they headed out to their cars. Gerald opens his green van and lowers the back seats (due to the size of his wife Ashley) then Ashley goes in the back and then Gerald gets in his van and drives off. Then Molly gets in her yellow convertible, starts it and drives off with her parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night at the Megafang house right where the woods are, The Megafang couple Jason and Karen were tucking their 6 month old wolf puppies Jake, Nick, Jimmy Zed, Sonia, Mindy, Bonnie, and Linda into each of their cribs while Karen holds their adopted son Nathan while he wears blue pajamas. on her left arm.

Good night my puppies sleep tight. "Jason said to all 8 of his puppies."

While the puppies were shutting their eyes Karen puts Baby Nathan in the crib next to Jake's and cover him up with a soft white blanket.

Good night my wonderful sweet loving baby boy. "Karen said to her adopted baby boy."

Don't let the bed bugs bite buddy. "Jason Replied to his son."

Then little baby Nathan starts to close his eyes and goes to sleep.

That's my boy. "Jason said to his adopted son while patting him in the head softly."

After that,Both Karen and her husband Jason started to walk from the room, Jason turned off the lights and shuts the door gently leaving it slightly shut while the night light lights up green.

6 years has passed. Back in Springale that night at the Adams residents, Both Lily and her husband Aron were sitting on the couch in such sorrow after they've lost their baby boy Nathan. Lily holds a picture frame of her self holding Nathan while her husband was next to her. Then Lily starts to cry.

My poor baby boy I'll never see him again. "Lily whimpered in tears."

I know sweetie. It's been 6 years sense we've lost him. "Aron said to his wife."

We've tried so hard to find him for 6 years "She replied to her husband."

Shhhhhh! It's my fault I've should halved watch him closely. "He replied to his wife Lily."

No It was our fault. "Lily whimpered in tears while crying."

Aron and Lily hugs each other in tears due to the lost of their son Nathan, knowing the fact that they will never see their baby son ever again.

Even though in this alternate reality Nate would be six years old instead of being 11 years old (Which means he might halved been born later instead of sooner) and his friends (or would halved been friends) Katie, Bear, and Eddie would still be 11 years old along with his (or would halved been) Class mates. Sense Nathan had been adopted in this alternate reality, it remains unknown who would possessed the Yo-kai watch instead of Nathan.

Few days later back in Greensville Nathan now 6 years old along with his adopted siblings Jake, Nick, Jimmy Zed, Sonia, Mindy, Bonnie, and Linda were playing tag out in the woods where a big lake is.

Tag you it Sonia! "Nathan said to his adopted sister Sonia while tagging her."

Hey no fair Nate. I'm gonna get you. "Sonia Replied to her adopted brother Nathan while chasing after him."

Tag your it Zed! "Jimmy said to his brother Zed while tagging him."

Tag Your it! "Zed replied to Jimmy while tagging back at him."

HEY NO TAG BACKS! "Jimmy yelled."

Zed sticks his tongue out at his brother Jimmy, Suddenly Jimmy retaliated and tackles his brother Zed making him fall on the grass. Then both Jimmy and Zed starts to fight. while they fight Nathan and his adopted siblings Jake, Nick, Sonia, Mindy, Bonnie, and Linda witnessing their brothers Zed and Jimmy getting in a fight.

Oh no they're fighting again. "Linda said"

Why do they always have to fight? "Bonnie asked"

Hey I have an idea, lets dog-pile them. "Nathan said to his adopted siblings"

Nathan and the rest of his adopted siblings ran towards their brothers Zed and Jimmy while fighting. Then Zed See their sibling running towards them. he tried to warn his brother Zed but it was to late, Nathan Jake, Nick, Sonia, Mindy, Bonnie, and Linda start to jump on them.

DOG PILE! "Nathan shouted"

Nathan and the rest of his adopted siblings landed on their brothers Zed, and Jimmy and then they start to laugh at each other while their parents Jason (now 26 years old) and Karen (now 24 years old) watches them play while sitting on the grass.

Jason has it been 6 years sense we've adopted Nathan? "Karen asked Jason while looking down at him."

Yep I guess it's been 6 years sweetie. It has been, ever sense we took him into our lives he's been accepted by his new bothers and sisters. Just look at him he's 6 years old and he's been doing good in school along with our pups. I've very proud of him. "Jason replied to he wife."

I'm proud of him too Jason. "Karen replied to her husband."

Then both Jason and his wife Karen starts to snuggle on each other while their childern continues to play.

The End.


End file.
